Para detener el Apocalipsis
by ajota08
Summary: temporadas 4 y 5 con la presencia de John Winchester. Warnings: spoilers temporadas 4 y 5 / spanking-azotes-castigo corporal
1. Chapter 1

**Para detener el Apocalipsis**

Warning: spoilers temporadas 4 y 5 – castigo corporal en próximos capítulos.

Introducción

Al final de la temporada 4 Sam Winchester libera a Lucifer, engañado por la demonio Ruby, y comienza el Apocalipsis.

Durante toda la temporada 5 tratan de detener a Lucifer.

Para esto una de las opciones es que Sam acepte ser poseído por Lucifer y Dean acepte ser poseído por el Arcangel Michael y que ambos entablen una lucha que supuestamente está "destinada" a suceder. Teóricamente Michael vencería a Lucifer. Y obviamente que esto implicaría que ambos hermanos luchen a muerte.

Otra opción es que, juntando los anillos de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis pueden abrir nuevamente el Infierno y encerrar a Lucifer.

Esta serie tratará básicamente sobre el argumento de cómo detener a Lucifer… pero con la presencia de John Winchester para ayudar a los muchachos en su tarea y con capítulos de las temporadas 4 y 5 mezclados (a los efectos del tema que nos interesa :-D)

**Capítulo 1**

**Ayuda del Cielo**

Sam quedó encerrado en la habitación del pánico de hierro de Bobby, comenzando su período de desintoxicación de la sangre del demonio.

Pronto, sus gritos comenzaron a escucharse en todos los rincones de la casa.

La abstinencia le producía horribles alucinaciones.

Dean no soportó más escuchar el sufrimiento de su hermanito. Dejó a Castiel solo de guardia y salió al patio delantero de Bobby.

Ya no supo a quien recurrir.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, solo se limitó a pedir ayuda mirando al cielo. Y dándose cuenta que lo más probable era que nadie le contestara, bajó la cabeza y dejó sus lágrimas fluir.

De repente, sintió una presencia frente a él y, creyendo que era Castiel, trató de darle la espalda y esconder su cara llorosa.

"Dean" la voz era inconfundible.

Dean se volvió por completo para quedar frente a la figura que estaba alejada unos metros, sin querer dar rienda suelta al pensamiento que le decía que la voz era de su papá.

Pero la figura maciza que se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro era efectivamente John.

Dean se pasó una mano por los ojos para aclarar su visión "Qué es esto?" preguntó, beligerante "quién eres y por qué estás usando el…el cuerpo de mi padre?"

John le dio su media sonrisa y puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de su hijo.

"Soy papá, Dean. De verdad soy yo"

El muchacho comenzó a pestañear rápidamente, aún desconfiando de la figura pero con una parte de su mente queriendo creerle y tirarse en sus brazos.

Los instintos fueron más fuertes y empezó a recitar unas palabras de exorcismo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, que no quería que ningún demonio lo hiciera pasar por tonto.

John se rió y sacudió un poquito al muchacho "No soy un demonio, Dean. Tampoco un ángel. Soy yo Deano, Papá, de verdad"

"Papá?" las manos de John subieron para tomar la cara del muchacho en sus manos y acercarse a él "Papá?..."

Dean se dejó llevar y devolvió el abrazo feroz que el hombre le estaba dando.

Si.

El hombre. De carne y huesos. Con el olor a colonia de papá, con la poco crecida barba que le raspaba el cuello, con los brazos poderosos que siempre le daban seguridad.

"C-c-cómo…?" alcanzó a preguntar, entre lágrimas y suspiros.

John siguió acariciando la espalda de su muchacho y apretando su abrazo.

"Siendo padre de los dos recipientes más importantes del destino… tengo derecho a pedir algunos favores" dijo a modo de explicación "ya no podía ver a mis muchachos sufrir tanto" agregó con la voz un poquito rota.

Se separaron del abrazo pero Dean no podía quitar la vista ni las manos de su padre.

"D-de verdad…? De verdad e-eres tu?" tartamudeó. Tantas veces había sido engañado por demonios, ángeles y cualquier cosa en el universo que supiera de su amor incondicional a su padre, que ahora se negaba a creer lo que podía ver con sus propios ojos y tocar con sus propias manos.

John volvió a reírse.

"Castiel no está errado en su búsqueda. Dios existe. Y me otorgó el favor de venir a ayudar a mis hijos y luchar contra el apocalipsis" dijo a modo de explicación "Después de todo… El también es padre…"

Y esa misma explicación fue la que dio cuando vio a Bobby y a Castiel en la casa. Hombre y ángel no podían quitar la vista de él.

Pero el ángel sabía quien era él y se lo confirmó a Dean.

Por imposible de creer que fuese… era John Winchester, vuelto a la vida.

John levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el grito.

"Sam está en la habitación segura" dijo Bobby "Sabes donde está. Yo…no puedo acompañarte…" terminó haciendo un gesto hacia la silla de ruedas.

John lo miró. Había muchas cosas que arreglar, pero su hijo lo necesitaba más ahora.

Con pasos determinados y seguido de cerca por Dean y Castiel, John se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Sammy.

"Papá, está en desintoxicación…" trató de explicar Dean antes de que su padre abriera la puerta de hierro.

"Lo se. Y también está sufriendo las más horribles torturas…" contestó John ásperamente, antes de abrir y entrar al lugar.

Dean se quedó observando desde la puerta.

Sam se revolcó en la cama, como si estuviera atado de pies y manos a los extremos de la misma, y arqueando la espalda y gritando como si lo estuvieran matando.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! AAAYUUUUUUDAAAAA! DEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNN!"

John corrió al lado de su hijo menor y puso rápidamente una mano sobre su frente. Inmediatamente Sam dejó de gritar pero continuó respirando pesadamente, y en su mente, el demonio que estaba cortajeando su piel desapareció.

Sam paseó la vista por la habitación hasta dejarla fija en su padre… otra alucinación.

"Y ahora tu…" dijo llorosamente "¿también vas a decirme que soy una desilusión?"

John se sentó en el borde de la cama y continuó pasando la mano por la frente y el pelo de su niño "No soy un fantasma. Y las alucinaciones que estabas teniendo ya han terminado." John guardó silencio esperando que su hijo absorbiera sus palabras.

Sam volvió a pasear la vista por la habitación, pasando por Dean recostado en la puerta y la cara de Castiel que asomaba por el hombro de Dean. Y la volvió a fijar en su padre.

"Papá?" Se incorporó un poco en la cama y extendió la mano para tocar la cara de John.

"Si Sammy… soy papá…"

Sam no dudó.

Se tiró hacia su padre para envolverlo en un abrazo fuerte que John devolvió con la misma fuerza. Alucinación o no, Sammy no quería dejar pasar un momento más sin abrazar a su padre y disculparse y decirle que lo amaba… algo que nunca pudo hacer cuando el hombre estaba vivo.

"Papá…oh papá… lo siento… lo siento…" murmuraba mientras sollozaba desesperadamente.

"Sshh…niño…ssshhh…estoy aquí Sammy… papá está aquí…" y John continuó acariciando y abrazando a su bebé.

Dean entró y John le hizo lugar en la cama para que se uniera al abrazo.

Y así permanecieron un buen rato, reforzando los lazos familiares, bajo la mirada atenta de Castiel.

Estaban todos en la sala de Bobby.

Sam se había dado una ducha para quitarse el sudor y los malos recuerdos, y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de John. Dean estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá donde estaba su padre.

Ninguno de los muchachos quería perder contacto con él.

"Como dije…" estaba diciendo John "pedí algunos favores…" aludiendo al hecho de que había desintoxicado a Sam con el primer toque.

Pasó una mano por el pelo largo de su niño, acariciándolo y dándole un suave tirón a la vez.

"Necesitas un corte, niño" dijo, divertido.

Sam hizo una mueca pero no hizo ningún intento de retirar su cabeza de la mano de su padre.

"Entonces… cuál es el plan?" preguntó Castiel.

"Lucharemos contra Lucifer y lo mataremos nosotros." Explicó John con voz dura "No permitiré que mis hijos sean títeres en esta lucha. Muchachos, la decisión ya no está en sus manos. Ahora estoy yo"

Se produjo un silencio en el que todos trataron de entender lo que decía John.

"Pero…pero… papá… no tendremos que enfrentar solo a Lucifer…los ángeles también quieren esta lucha…" dijo Sam.

"No todos ellos. Y aquí tenemos un ejemplo" respondió rápidamente John, haciendo una seña a Castiel que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"pero…" empezó Dean, pero se calló ante una seña de su padre.

"Escuchen. Ya es muy tarde y con todas las cosas que han pasado no estamos muy lúcidos como para idear los detalles del plan. Sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana veremos todo con una nueva luz…".

Los otros permanecieron en silencio. Evidentemente aún shockeados por la aparición de John y su manera tan natural de tomar el mando.

"Pero antes… aún hay algo que debo hacer" continuó John, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la silla de Bobby.

"Bobby. Quiero agradecerte por haber salvado a Sam… arriesgando tu propia vida además.."

"Por favor, John" Bobby hizo un ademán como para detenerlo, sintiéndose incómodo con las palabras de su amigo "Sabes que amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos, lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces"

John sonrió "Lo se. Igual quiero agradecerte" murmuró, extendiendo su mano y tocando el hombro de su amigo, casi en la unión con el cuello. Sus dedos alcanzaron las cervicales del hombre inválido y ejercieron una breve pero intensa presión.

Bobby sintió como un rayo caliente se extendía a lo largo de su columna y miró extrañado a John. Inmediatamente sintió como el calor se extendía a sus piernas y desvió su mirada de John para observar sorprendido sus extremidades. Podía sentir la sangre fluyendo por ellas.

"Inténtalo" dijo John sin dejar de sonreir.

Bobby levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo, tratando de decidir si estaba hablando en broma o no. Luego de un momento de duda, movió su pie derecho bajándolo del soporte de la silla. Siguió con el izquierdo y propulsándose con sus brazos desde los apoyabrazos se puso de pie tratando de controlar su equilibrio.

Volvió a mirar a John, esta vez con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias…" murmuró.

John puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y lo sacudió un poquito "Es otro de los favores que pedí…" explicó.

"Guau…debes tener amigos en lugares muy altos…" Bobby trató de hablar en broma a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Sam, Dean y Castiel observaron maravillados el milagro.

"Y en cuanto a ustedes…" John se dirigió con voz firme a sus hijos, para restaurar un poco la hombría que la escena sentimental les había quitado "Dejarán las mentiras, desconfianzas, insultos y todo lo que implique una pelea entre los dos. Se todo lo que ha transcurrido entre ustedes y ustedes saben que por menos de eso los hubiera puesto sobre mis rodillas."

Sam y Dean lo miraron incrédulos.

Dean lanzó una risita que sonó más como un ruido amorfo que verdadero divertimento "pero ya no puedes" dijo "somos adultos"

"Yo no contaría con eso, campeón" respondió John, manteniendo su expresión seria.

A los muchachos se les agrandaron los ojos.

"A la cama. Ahora" ordenó nuevamente su padre, y esta vez ambos muchachos tropezaron uno con otro en su apuro por obedecer.

John fijó su mirada en Castiel.

"Los ángeles no dormimos" dijo Castiel con su seriedad característica.

Bobby y John se rieron entre dientes.

"No se tu, pero yo no creo que pueda dormir esta noche" dijo Bobby y se dirigió rápidamente a un armario para sacar su mejor whisky y dos vasos. Los llenó y entregó uno a John.

"Por tu regreso" dijo mientras ambos chocaban los vasos en un brindis y luego tomaban el líquido caluroso de un solo trago.

Y ambos amigos se pasaron la noche hablando de todo lo sucedido y de todo lo que aún faltaba que sucediera.

En la habitación de los muchachos.

"Tengo malditos 30 años y fui enviado a la cama como si fuera un niño…!" se quejaba entre dientes Dean mientras se ponía una remera vieja y unos pantalones pijamas.

Sam lo observaba ya ubicado en su cama. Estaba de costado con el codo apoyado en la almohada y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Si pero…. Creo que es un pequeño precio a pagar por tener a papá aquí" dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y se disponía a dormir.

Dean se acostó en la misma posición que su hermano y se dedicó a pensar en lo que él había dicho. _Si… papá está aquí… _fue su último pensamiento coherente.

Por primera vez en cuatro años Dean y Sam pudieron dormir profundamente, sin ninguna preocupación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Nota del autor:** basado en el episodio 14 de la temporada 4 - Sex & Violence.

Resumen del episodio: En un pueblo varios hombres que eran esposos intachables asesinaron a sus esposas sin motivo aparente. La explicación es que lo hicieron por una bailarina desnudista que los convenció de hacerlo. La bailarina resultó ser una "sirena", un ser que encantaba a sus víctimas y los convencía de hacer lo que sea necesario por estar con ella, incluso matar. La única manera de matarlo era envenenarlo con la sangre de sus víctimas.

En el caso de Sam y Dean, tomó la forma de un agente del FBI, que tenía todo lo que Dean quería en su hermano menor: compartían los gustos de música, en comidas y bebidas y sobre todo, no cuestionaba sus órdenes.

El encantamiento se producía a través de la saliva, y este agente logró encantar a ambos hermanos y hacerlos luchar. Durante la pelea Sam dice cosas ofensivas a Dean, como por ejemplo que él – Sam – era mejor cazador que Dean y que Dean sólo lo estaba retrasando en la misión que tenían.

Sam y Dean comienzan una pelea de puños y en el momento en que Dean iba a asestar un hachazo en Sam llega Bobby interrumpiendo la pelea entre los hermanos. Bobby pica el brazo de Dean con un cuchillo y lo tira a la espalda de la "sirena", matándolo.

En mi historia, quien interviene al final, es John. :-D

"Ustedes dos, pequeños idiotas!" John estaba furioso "no se les ocurrió chequear si era un verdadero agente del FBI?".

Dean y Sam se miraron avergonzados, mientras el primero ayudaba al segundo a levantarse del piso.

"Qué sucedió aquí?"la voz del administrador del hotel se escuchó en el pasillo.

Por suerte, el cadáver de la sirena había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"Oh. Nada" se apresuró a contestar John "sólo una riña entre estos dos. Pero pagaremos todo. No es necesario llamar a la policía"

El administrador los miró con desconfianza, pero tranquilizado al escuchar que pagarían los daños.

"Nos prepararemos para salir" dijo John, haciendo una seña a los muchachos para que entraran a la habitación y recogieran sus cosas.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa de Bobby, John los obligó a que le contaran los pormenores de todo lo que había pasado, desde que comenzaron la investigación.

Bobby los recibió con un comentario "Bien. Veo que están enteros"

"Seee… excepto por el hecho de que papá decidió usarme de alfiletero" murmuró Dean frotándose el brazo donde su padre lo había pinchado con el cuchillo para obtener su sangre envenenada y clavársela a la sirena.

"Muchachos, quiero hablar con ustedes" dijo John al entrar a la casa.

"Y yo quiero ir a darme una ducha" respondió Sam mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con Dean, dejando a los tres hombres con la boca abierta.

Nadie contradecía las órdenes de John Winchester.

"Ese muchacho quiere morir?" preguntó Bobby con sarcasmo.

"O está poseído…." Murmuró Dean

"Dean. Quédate aquí" Ordenó John mientras seguía a su hijo menor.

Para cuando John llegó a la habitación, Sam se había encerrado en el baño y había empezado a dejar correr la ducha.

John exhaló en molestia, pero decidió esperar a Sam en su cuarto.

Quince minutos después Sammy entró a su habitación en puntitas de pie, abriendo y cerrando la puerta muy suavemente para no hacer ruido. Estaba descalzo y con la piel aún húmeda, sólo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas para proteger su modestia.

John había estado de pie al lado de la ventana, esperando a su hijo y sintiendo como su furia crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

Al verlo entrar de puntillas y haciendo el menor ruido posible confirmó que su hijo estaba tratando de evitarlo.

_No lo lograrás_, pensó.

Antes de que Sam se diera vuelta del todo, lo tomó por el bicep izquierdo y lo arrastró hasta una de las camas.

Sam emitió un chillido de sorpresa y luego trató de luchar el agarro de su padre al tiempo que trataba de mantener la toalla en su lugar.

De más está decir que al final no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas… Pronto su padre lo tuvo acostado boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y con la falda de toalla levantada hasta dejar al descubierto sus nalgas blancas.

"Papá! No!"gritó Sammy al ver que su padre lo dominaba fácilmente y lo ponía en posición de recibir una paliza "No puedes! Soy un adulto!"

John luchó un poco con los brazos ondeantes de Sammy, que trataban de cubrir su trasero, hasta tomar las dos muñecas con una mano y apretarlas contra la parte baja de la espalda del muchacho.

Hecho esto procedió a aplicar su mano derecha sobre las nalgas todavía húmedas y sensibles del calor de la ducha.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OWW! AAHH! PAPIIII!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

"Aclaremos algo primero" dijo John entre los sonidos de su palma pegando el trasero desnudo y los lamentos de Sam "Cuando doy una orden quiero que me obedezcan"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

"Nada de _quiero darme una ducha _"PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "Si yo digo que quiero hablar con ustedes, lo único que puedes contestar es _si papá, sobre qué tema_…"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

"Está claro?"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OWW! OOOOWWWW! AHHH! O-KEY! SÍ PAPÁ - AAHH!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAUUUGHHH! LOO SIENTOOOO! AAAHHH!

John detuvo un momento las nalgadas.

"Bien. Ahora hablemos sobre lo que le dijiste a tu hermano en el hotel"

"Qu-qué?..."

John comenzó nuevamente a bajar su mano sobre la cola roja de su bebé.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OWW! AAHH! OOOOOWWWW!

Tu hermano PAFF! PAFF! es un cazador experimentado PAFF! PAFF! Y hace PAFF! PAFF! muy bien PAFF! PAFF! su trabajo.

PAFF! PAFF! No vas PAFF! PAFF! A ofender PAFF! PAFF! A tu hermano PAFF! PAFF! De esa manera! PAFF! PAFF!

AAUUUGGHHH! OOOOWWWOOOWWWOOWWW! NOO- OOOWWWW! NO PAPAAAAÁ!

El dolor en sus glúteos era insufrible. Sam estaba seguro que no se sentaría cómodamente durante varios días.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAHHH! AAAUUUGHHH! PAPAAAAAÁ! AAAYYYYYYY!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAYYY! NOOO-OOOWWW! NO LO QUISE DECIIIIIIIIR! LO SIENTOOOOOO!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAHHH! AAHHH! AAHH-AAHH-AAAHHHHH!

Sammy comenzó a sollozar y esa fue la señal para que John disminuyera el ritmo y la fuerza de las palmadas, pero no para que las detuviera.

"Te disculparás con él en la mañana… entendido?"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAYYY! SIIIIIII! SIII IPAPAAAAÁ! AAAYAAAYYYYY! WAAAHHH! WAAAAHHH!

Esta vez John detuvo las palmadas. Puso su mano en el muslo de su muchacho, ya que era evidente que cualquier roce en sus nalgas rojas iba a ser doloroso.

"Está bien, hijo….ssshhh…. ya pasó…" murmuró. Con cuidado soltó las muñecas de Sam que había sostenido contra su espalda y en cuanto se vio libre, el muchacho llevó sus brazos a rodear su cabeza y esconder su rostro para continuar sollozando.

John esperó a que Sammy se recuperara y luego bajó la toalla para hacer que el muchacho se levantara de su regazo.

"Oooowwww" gimoteó Sam al sentir la tela áspera tocar sus nalgas. Se puso de pie y se quitó la toalla de la cintura, no soportaba que nada rozara sus glúteos. Y a estas alturas no le importaba que su padre viera su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

John lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama que estaba frente a la que habían usado y que era donde dormía Sam. Luego volvió a ocupar su asiento en la cama de enfrente y permaneció acompañando a su hijo hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en sorbos y luego en respiraciones entrecortadas. Finalmente Sammy se durmió.

Veinte minutos después, Dean entró al cuarto y emitió un silbido bajo cuando vió la cola roja de su hermano desplegada en toda su gloria.

"uuhh… Sammy consiguió la versión completa eh? Apuesto a que se pueden freir huevos en su trasero" dijo riéndose entre dientes para no despertar a su hermanito.

John lo miró y sonrió sarcásticamente "Si. La misma versión que conseguirás tu. Ven aquí"

"Qué?...papáaa" el tono de voz de Dean cambió de sorprendido a gimoteador en un microsegundo.

El brazo largo de John alcanzó a Dean y lo trajo a su lado. Sin emitir palabra entre los gimoteos y las súplicas de su hijo desprendió el botón y la cremallera de los jeans y se los bajó hasta las rodillas.

"Ummmpffhh…" protestó Dean cuando su padre lo tiró por su regazo.

Y otra vez John comenzó a bajar su mano por otro par de nalgas.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAH! OUCH!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAYY! OOWWW! Hijo de puta!

La mano de John quedó detenida en mitad del aire por la sorpresa que le produjo la maldición de su hijo.

"Qué dijiste?" dijo entre los dientes apretados, pero sin esperar respuesta aplicó más fuerza en las nalgadas.

**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**

OOWW! AAAUUCCHH! NO PAPÁ! LO SIENTO! NO LO QUISE DECIIIIRR!

Dean trató de proteger su trasero con las manos pero lo único que consiguió fue que su padre se las apresara y las pusiera contra su espalda, de la misma forma que había hecho con Sam.

**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**

AAAHHH! AAAYYAAYYAAYYY! PAPPPAAAAAAÁ!

**PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! ****PAFF! PAFF!**

Habiendo ya pintado de un rojo fosforescente la mayor parte de la cola de Dean, John habló "Vuelve a maldecir mientras te castigo y te ganarás otra paliza completa" dijo con voz clara para hacerse oir sobre los sollozos del muchacho.

"N-No…p-pa-pá…" respondió Dean entre sorbos "f-fue s-sin qu-quer-querer"

John exhaló "Bien" dijo. "Ahora vayamos al punto real de la paliza"

Comenzó nuevamente a golpear las nalgas rojas pero ahora con menos fuerza. Aun así, Dean sintió el fuego que dejaba cada palmada en su trasero dolorido.

"Bajaste la guardia Dean, no chequeaste todas las opciones y por eso tu y tu hermano casi terminan matándose entre sí." Lo regañó.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OOOWWWW! AAAUUUUCHHH! PAPAAAAA! AAAAYYYYY! LO SIENTOOOOWWWWW!

"y creo que sabes qué fue lo que hizo que te descuidaras" continuó John aludiendo al hecho de que Dean estaba entusiasmado por encontrar a una persona que era todo lo que él deseaba que fuera su hermanito. Por supuesto, con el sentido de culpa de Dean, no fue difícil que él adivinara a lo que se refería su padre.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OOWWWOOOWWOOOWWW!

Sabiendo que su padre no se detendría porque él se lo suplicara, Dean se dedicó a sollozar en la colcha de la cama donde estaba escondida su cara mientras su papá hacía un trabajo completo en sus nalgas y muslos superiores.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAYYY! OOOWWW! AAAHHH! AAYYAYAYAYAYAY!

Sammy se había despertado al primer sonido de palma que pega carne desnuda pero siguió manteniendo su cara volteada hacia la pared para no mirar la desgracia de su hermano. Igual no pudo evitar que se formara un hoyuelo en su mejilla al escuchar la maldición de su hermano… Dean no podía controlar su boca.

Mientras tanto, John seguía calentando el trasero de su hijo mayor, regañándolo al mismo tiempo.

PAFF! PAFF! Si vamos PAFF! PAFF! A ganar estas batallas Dean PAFF! PAFF! Deberemos confiar unos en otros PAFF! PAFF! Y eso incluye confiar en tu hermano PAFF! PAFF!

OWOWOWOWWW! PAPPAAAAAÁ….SIIIIII LO SEEE AAAHHHH! WAAAAHHH! WAAAHHH! WAAAH-AAHH-AAAHH!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OOOWWW! PAPAAAAAÁ NO MAAAASS OOOWWW! OOOWWWWWW!

John reconoció que su hijo llegó a su punto límite y detuvo las palmadas.

Cubrió el trasero con el calzoncillo mientras lo dejaba sollozar, y una vez que Dean pudo controlar sus sollozos, lo acomodó suavemente sobre la cama, dejándolo boca abajo.

Dean giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre "Lo-lo si-siento pa-pá" tartamudeó entre sollozos.

"hmm-mm" asintió John "mañana le dirás lo mismo a tu hermano… o prefieren disculparse ahora?" terminó preguntando ya que sabía que era imposible que Sam no se hubiera despertado con las palmadas y los gritos de su hermano.

Sammy lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano, algo avergonzado de haber sido descubierto. Cuando vio que Dean estaba medio vestido, rápidamente tomó la sábana y cubrió su trasero.

"S-si-" tartamudeó "Dean, lamento todo lo que te dije…" dijo en voz alta.

Dean fregó su cara en la almohada y trató de normalizar su respiración para contestar "o-ok… yo- también- lo- lamento"

"Muy bien. Ahora que está todo aclarado… a dormir" intervino John inmediatamente.

Ayudó a Dean a quitarse las zapatillas y los jeans y lo acomodó mejor sobre la cama. "Me alegro que estén resueltas sus diferencias, muchachos… pero tengan en cuenta que si vuelven a caer en esto, la paliza que recibieron serán caricias comparadas con la que les daré" habló severamente para convencer a ambos muchachos y por sus expresiones de horror se dio cuenta que lo había logrado.

"Sí papá…" escuchó a coro "no lo volveremos a hacer".

Con una sonrisita John contestó "Ok. Bien. Que duermas bien Dean" y se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo mayor, quien rodó sus ojos ante el despliegue de afecto de su padre luego de haber ampollado su trasero. Igual, secretamente aceptó agradecido la muestra de cariño.

"Que duermas bien Sammy" y John depositó otro beso en la frente de su niño, este recibido de buena gana.

"Buenas noches papá" dijeron los muchachos nuevamente a coro, mientras John salía de la habitación.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el que ambos hermanos reflexionaron sobre lo que había pasado, Sammy comenzó a reírse entre dientes…

"Oye… cómo vas a decirle a papá hijo de puta?"

"No fue a él!...fue solo una expresión…" Dean también se rió un poco, pensando en que esa expresión fue muy inoportuna.

"Pues fue muy inoportuna…" hizo eco Sam

"Ya me di cuenta, gigantón…" Dean hizo una mueca al recordar que su frase había dado lugar a las palmadas más fuertes.

Pocos minutos después ambos muchachos se durmieron, agotados.

En la planta baja, John y Bobby compartían un café.

"Supongo que no les dijiste lo que averiguamos, verdad?" preguntó Bobby.

John enarcó las cejas y sonrió sarcásticamente "Puedo asegurarte que los gritos que escuchaste no formaban parte de una conversación normal ni de un reporte de información"

Bobby se rió entre dientes "Si. Lo suponía…" tomó un trago de su taza "Bien. Cuando despierten creo que será un buen momento como cualquier otro para decirles que ya no necesitan ser los recipientes de Lucifer y Michael…_SI_ conseguimos los anillos de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis…" dijo remarcando la palabra SI con un dejo de duda.

John lo miró y tomó un sorbo de su jarro a su vez "Los conseguiremos Bobby" dijo con toda la seguridad de que era capaz "es la única manera de detener a Lucifer sin que mis hijos tengan que pelear a muerte"

Se levantó de su silla y enjuagó su jarro en el fregadero antes de darse vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo y continuar "Obtendremos los anillos, abriremos la puerta del infierno y mandaremos a ese maldito demonio de vuelta a la cloaca de donde no debió haber salido"

Y sus palabras sonaron proféticas en el medio de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una cana angelical al aire.**

Nota del autor: basado en el episodio 2 (encuentran al jinete Guerra) y 3 de la temporada 5, donde Dean lleva a Castiel a un prostíbulo para que disfrute su última noche en la tierra. Mientras tanto, Sam se enfrenta a Lucifer.

Los muchachos permanecieron parados, tomando su desayuno y escuchando los descubrimientos de su padre.

Al parecer, los anillos de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis formaban una llave que abriría las puertas de la celda de Lucifer y podrían encerrarlo nuevamente.

"Y cómo los conseguiremos?" preguntó Sam mientras tomaba un bocado de sus huevos revueltos.

"Oh. Los llamaremos por teléfono y les pediremos amablemente que nos presten sus joyas" respondió enseguida Dean, aprovechando la pregunta para ser sarcástico.

"Imbécil"

"Estúpido"

"Basta!" la potente voz de John los acalló a los dos.

John les dirigió una mirada que presagiaba malos momentos para cada uno si continuaban con esa actitud.

Ambos hermanos entendieron el mensaje, sobre todo porque aún estaba fresca la _charla_ que tuvieron la noche anterior con su padre, y que era la razón de que ambos estuvieran desayunando de pie.

Luego de un silencio embarazoso, Bobby continuó "Hay señales que irán presagiando la llegada de cada jinete. Deberemos estar atentos a ellas."

Siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras pensaban en lo que sucedería.

El día transcurrió sin novedades.

Los muchachos se dedicaron a reparar algunos de los autos que estaban en el patio de Bobby mientras los dos mayores continuaban con la investigación.

Normalmente, los muchachos protestarían por ser enviados a hacer el trabajo pesado pero ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de _sentarse _a investigar, así que hoy aceptaron alegremente la tarea asignada por su padre.

"Sammy! Dean!" los llamó John a la hora del almuerzo. Ambos se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y entraron a la casa a comer lo que había preparado Bobby.

Con una mueca de dolor en ambas caras, los muchachos se sentaron en las sillas duras de la cocina y comenzaron a comer.

"hay algo que pueden hacer" dijo John sin preámbulos "Cas, diles lo que sabes"

El ángel se adelantó y se sentó a la mesa con el resto de los hombres pero sin tocar la comida.

"Podemos buscar a Raphael. El nos podría decir dónde conseguir los anillos de los jinetes…"

"la tortuga ninja?" preguntó Dean con la boca llena. Como respuesta recibió una palmada en el muslo propinada por su padre – no te hagas el tonto.

"El Arcangel Raphael" dijo Sam con una mueca de burla.

"Oh. Ooohhh… realmente esos años de universidad te sirvieron eh?" Dean no soportó la expresión burlona de Sam.

"Eso lo aprendes en catecismo, a los diez años Dean, pero…oh…qué digo, si no puedes retener lo que aprendiste la semana pasada…" fue interrumpido por un trozo de pan que voló desde la mano de Dean.

"Basta!" rugió John, poniéndose de pie "qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Quieren otra dosis de lo que recibieron anoche?"

"No señor"

"No papá"

Ambos pusieron su mejor cara de contrición.

John mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos durante unos segundos más para afirmar el mensaje y luego se sentó e hizo una seña a Castiel para que continuara hablando.

"Se de un lugar donde han denunciado que hubo una luz muy potente y un hombre comportándose de manera extraña…" con estas palabras, Castiel contó lo que sabía respecto del Arcangel.

"Ustedes tres irán a buscarlo" ordenó John "Bobby y yo iremos a un pueblo donde se están atacando entre todos los habitantes, aparentemente una banda de demonios se apoderó del lugar"

Dean fue el primero en protestar "Papaaá! Por qué no vas tu con Sam a buscar a la tortuga y Bobby y yo vamos juntos!" no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con su hermano, aún dolían las palabras que había escuchado cuando Sam estuvo bajo la influencia de la sirena.

John frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sam se adelantó

"No es una tortuga! Y si no quieres ir conmigo puedes quedarte tranquilamente aquí haciendo idioteces como estás acostumbrado!" Sam había adivinado el motivo por el que su hermano no quería ir en busca de Raphael.

"Acabo de darles una orden!" explotó John, truncando cualquier discusión "Dean, Sam quieren que volvamos a discutir qué deben hacer cuando doy una orden?"

"No" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Entonces hagan lo que acabo de decirles!"

El viaje hacia el pueblo que mencionó Castiel se hizo en absoluto silencio.

Dean manejaba con la vista fija en el camino y Sam miraba por la ventanilla en el lado del acompañante, moviéndose inquieto de vez en cuando. Castiel estaba sentado atrás y pasaba su mirada de un hermano a otro.

"Deja de moverte Samuel" increpó Dean ante el décimo movimiento que hacía su hermano en los últimos cinco minutos " qué tienes? Hormigas en el culo?"

Sam resopló "Es tu respuesta a todo, verdad? Agredir para demostrar que eres el más fuerte, no?"

Dean se rió "la mejor defensa es el ataque, hermanito"

"Sí, claro, sólo que con eso demuestras tus inseguridades, _hermano mayor." _Y comenzó a hablar en falsete_ "mira papá, soy el más fuerte! Mira papi soy el más valiente! Mira pa…"_

"Cállate!" Dean estaba rojo de furia. Las palabras de su hermano habían dado en el blanco más de lo que jamás admitiría. Pero él también tenía su propia artillería "Al menos yo no tengo que tomar sangre de demonio para hacer el trabajo que tenemos que hacer!"

Esta vez fue el turno de Sam de enrojecer. Endureció su mandíbula y se negó a contestar, fijando la vista en el frente. Y Dean aprovechó el momento para tratar de curar su propio orgullo herido, continuando con palabras hirientes "Veamos. Tienes que tomar esa asquerosidad para tener fuerza, tienes que beberla para animarte a atacar a nuestros enemigos y cuando te desintoxicas sufres del síndrome de abstinencia…eso te convierte en… un simple y vulgar drogadicto"

Sam dio vuelta la cara hacia la ventanillla para ocultar su expresión herida, pero con una mirada a su reflejo tomó una decisión.

"Dean. Deten el auto" ordenó.

Su hermano lo miró divertido "qué quieres? No puedes aguantar las ganas de ir al baño?"

"Lo que quiero es separarme de ti. Tu y yo juntos no podremos hacer nada más que pelear. Deten el auto y dejame bajar"

Dean quitó su mirada del camino por un segundo para mirar a su hermano a ver si hablaba en serio.

Cuando vio la expresión enfadada de Sam, orientó el impala hacia un costado del camino y se detuvo "Haz lo que quieras" le dijo, convencido también por las palabras de su hermano. Los dos juntos no dejarían de pelear.

Sam tomó su mochila que estaba a sus pies y se bajó del auto sin decir una palabra más. Y Dean continuó su camino en cuanto sintió que la puerta del lado del pasajero se cerraba con fuerza.

Sam continuó su camino a pie, con la mochila al hombro. Una hora después, llegó a un pueblucho destartalado por el que supuso que habrían pasado su hermano y Castiel.

Buscó algún lugar para dormir y se encontró con un motel no menos destartalado que el pueblo, donde alquiló una habitación.

Tirando su mochila hacia un rincón sució, hizo lo mismo con toda su humanidad sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo y con los brazos y los pies colgando por los costados.

_Por qué no_? – pensó – qué pasaría si finalmente aceptaba ser el recipiente de Lucifer?. Qué pasaría si Dean aceptaba ser recipiente del arcángel Michael? Quizá el propio Sam podría doblegar la voluntad del demonio y hacer que Dean ganara la lucha… y con eso todo estaría terminado… con estos pensamientos, se durmió.

"Hey! Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó mirando asombrado a Castiel.

"Raphael es un arcángel muy poderoso…. Podría matarme si lo quisiera….y creo que querrá hacerlo cuando lo encierre para obligarlo a hablar"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Dean digería esas palabras. Estaban en una guerra… se acercaba el fin del mundo…no había tiempo para sentimentalismos….

Pero sí había tiempo para una cosa…

"Si esta podría ser tu última noche en la tierra…. Vamos a divertirnos un poco!" y con eso Dean arrastró al ángel a bares y prostíbulos.

Dean no podía parar de reírse, la muchacha que había salido de la habitación que compartía con Castiel estaba furiosa y luego de escuchar la explicación del ángel Dean no pudo evitar que la risa se adueñara de él.

Entre el barullo que se armó al escuchar los gritos de la muchacha enfadada vinieron los guardias de seguridad del lugar y Dean tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo afuera por la puerta trasera.

Aún estaba riéndose cuando escuchó que sonaba su celular. Sin mirar quién era, atendió.

"Dean"

"pa-papá… hola papá" Dean tartamudeó en el teléfono, tratando de controlar su risa.

"Dónde están? Encontramos algo importante con Bobby. Tenemos que reunirnos"

Dean tragó, poniéndose serio al notar el tono urgente de su padre.

"Eeehhhh… nosotros… estamos en un pueblo a 300 km de la casa de Bobby…"

John enseguida notó la duda en la voz del muchacho "Sucedió algo?" preguntó "están bien? Tu hermano está contigo, verdad?"

Dean volvió a tragar y demoró en contestar lo suficiente como para que John se diera cuenta que algo estaba muy mal.

"Dean" la voz de orden

"Sam no está con nosotros papá… él… yo… nos peleamos…y él tomó otra dirección"

"Qué?" Dean separó el celular de su oreja y arrugó el ceño ante el grito de su padre "Dónde está? Se suponía que debían estar juntos!"

"su…supongo que…se quedó en el pueblo donde …donde nos peleamos" pudo decir Dean entre los gritos de su padre.

"Bien. Dime donde es y te vuelves inmediatamente a buscar a tu hermano. Nos encontraremos allí"

Sam se despertó un poco desorientado. Luego de recorrer con la mirada la pocilga donde se encontraba recordó la pelea con su hermano y sus pensamientos antes de dormirse.

Sí. Ahora estaba solo. Dean tenía razón. Solamente tomando la sangre del demonio tenía la valentía suficiente para seguir luchando. Sería mejor concluir todo de una vez… y que se cumpliera lo que fuera que estaba escrito.

A tropezones se dirigió al baño a higienizarse un poco y luego tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación preguntándose cómo invocar a Lucifer para llevar a cabo su plan.

No tuvo que pensar mucho. En el estacionamiento del bar que estaba cerca del motel notó que un hombre lo observaba fijamente.

No necesitó muchas dotes de adivinador para saber que estaba ante el mismo Lucifer. Siguió caminando hasta quedar delante de él.

"Hola Samuel" dijo el hombre mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa engañosa "Entiendo que querías encontrarte conmigo…"

Sam solamente lo observó. Ahora, estando frente a frente con el propio demonio, comenzó a tener segundos pensamientos sobre su anterior decisión. El luchador en él comenzó a levantarse.

"En realidad…sólo estaba analizando alternativas" dijo burlonamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada "no hay muchas alternativas. Tarde o temprano dirás que sí y tú lo sabes… por qué demorarlo más?" La lucha en Sam comenzaba a abandonarlo, escuchaba como un eco en su mente sus pensamientos anteriores, los que tuvo en la habitación del motel.

Abrió la boca para contestar y se sorprendió al oir otras palabras que no eran la respuesta que pensaba dar y que no era su voz sinó la de su padre la que habló.

"Samuel. Ve al auto con tu hermano" ordenó John sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

Lucifer sonrió burlonamente mientras Sam obedecía retrocediendo sin quitar la mirada del frente.

"Siempre John Winchester arruinando la diversión… ya estaba a punto de conseguir el si…"

"No te vuelvas a acercar a mi muchacho…" John no pudo dejar de apretar los dientes para decir esas palabras. La frase salió todo lo amenazadora que un padre que había pasado por el cielo y el infierno podía emitir para proteger a su cachorro.

El hombre-angel caído se encogió de hombros "No lo vuelvas a dejar solo…la próxima vez ya no será tu muchacho…" y desapareció.

John apretó los puños hasta sentir que sus cortas uñas se hundían en su palma, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió al impala con sus grandes zancadas.

"Donde está Samuel?" preguntó asomándose por la ventanilla del conductor al notar que en el auto solamente estaban Dean y Castiel.

"E..en el..camión de Bobby…" alcanzó a decir Dean segundos después que el rostro de su padre hubiera desaparecido de la ventanilla. Para cuando terminó la frase, John ya se estaba dirigiendo al camión de su amigo, que estaba a unos metros, luego de haber visto a Sam en el asiento del acompañante.

John no hizo ningún intento por controlarse ni por recordar que su hijo era un adulto y que estaban en un lugar público.

Con fuerza abrió la puerta del acompañante y pegó un tirón al brazo de Sam para bajarlo del camión.

Haciendo caso omiso a los esfuerzos del muchacho por liberarse de su agarre de acero, John comenzó a llevarlo hacia el Impala aplicando su mano derecha con toda la fuerza de que era capaz al trasero de su hijo desobediente.

PAFF!PAFF!PAFF!PAFF!

Aaahhhh! Ooowww! Papaaaá! Protestaba Sam al tiempo que trataba de apurar sus pasos hacia el auto para evitar más indignidad. Con su mano izquierda trataba de cubrir sus nalgas del ataque de su padre.

"Si te digo que vayas al auto con tu hermano lo que haces es ir al auto con tu hermano!" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "no hablamos ya sobre la desobediencia?" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

Luego de una eternidad para Sam llegaron al auto y John lo hizo entrar al asiento de atrás con movimientos bruscos.

Ooowww… siguió protestando Sam cuando su trasero dolorido impactó contra el asiento de cuero.

"Perdimos otro pasajero…" murmuró Dean entre dientes al darse cuenta que el asiento trasero estaba solamente ocupado por Sam que trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda.

John lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Una mirada al espejo retrovisor le informó lo mismo que había visto Dean y otra mirada al espejo del lado del auto le informó que Castiel estaba en el asiento del acompañante de Bobby.

Con sus poderes, Castiel había podido desparecer de uno y aparecer en el otro vehículo en un pestañeo.

"John Winchester está muy enojado…" murmuró el ángel seriamente a Bobby, que lo estaba mirando fijo.

Luego de un segundo, Bobby también arrancó y siguió al Impala que ya iba dejando una estela de polvo en la carretera.

"Los dos a la sala" ordenó John una vez que entraron a la casa de Bobby. No fue necesario que aclarara quiénes dos. John los precedió, acomodó el sofá de dos cuerpos en medio de la sala y se quedó con los brazos en jarra observando algo en la biblioteca.

Dean y Sam obedecieron y se quedaron parados al lado del sofá desvencijado de la sala. Una mirada al sofá y comprendieron que se esperaba que los dos se inclinaran sobre el respaldo del mismo, pero se quedaron quietos, mirando la espalda de su padre.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntar a John qué libro estaba buscando, el padre habló

"ya saben cómo va esto. Sin pantalones y calzoncillos y recostados contra el sofá. Ambos"

"Pero… pero… papá… podemos hablarlo…no es necesario." Las protestas de los dos jóvenes se superpusieron.

John los miró fijo, conteniendo su enojo una vez más.

"A ver. Repasemos. Les di una orden que no obedecieron. Les dije que fueran juntos y se separaron. Samuel te pusiste en peligro por un berrinche y tu – dijo apuntando a Dean – te dedicaste a una noche de jolgorio mientras no sabías dónde y cómo estaría tu hermano. Necesitamos seguir hablando?"

Los muchachos habían bajado la cabeza escuchando sus transgresiones. Cuando su padre terminó, lo único que pudieron hacer fue desabrocharse los pantalones, bajárselos hasta medio muslo junto con los calzoncillos e inclinarse donde les había dicho su padre.

John miró ambos juegos de nalgas blancas y se quitó su cinturón ancho de cuero. Esta debía ser una lección memorable.

CHASS! CHASS! Un chirlo a cada uno.

CHASS! CHASS! Dos rayas cruzaron ambos traseros

OOOOWWW! AAHHH! AAAUUCCHH!

CHASS! CHASS! "Esta pelea no es entre ustedes"

CHASS! CHASS! AAAUUUGHHH! OOOWWWWW!

CHASS! CHASS! "De hecho, estamos trabajando para que no sea entre ustedes dos"

CHASS! CHASS! " Y USTEDES DOS PELEAN SOLOS ENTRE SÍ!" CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

AAUUUGHH! AAAYYYYYYAAAYYYY! PAPIIIIIII! Sam fue el primero en sucumbir.

CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

OOOOWWW! AAHHH! AAUUUGHH!

CHASS! CHASS!

"SI VUELVEN A PELEAR

CHASS! CHASS!

A DISCUTIR

CHASS! CHASS!

O A MIRARSE MAL SIQUIERA

CHASS! CHASS! LES DARÉ LA PEOR PALIZA DE SU VIDA!

CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

AAAUGGGHHH! AAAYYYAAAYYYYAAAYYYYYYYYY! AAAHHHHHHH!

NO MAAAS PAPIIIII! NOOOOO!

Los muchachos continuaron sollozando con todo su ser mientras sentían el fuego extenderse en sus traseros.

John sintió un poco de compasión por sus niños, al escucharlos sollozar tan amargamente y al ver las marcas rojas que su cinturón iba dejando en las colas frente a el. Pero esto era muy importante. No se podía permitir el lujo de ser permisivo con los muchachos. El más mínimo error, sobre todo si estaba relacionado a la seguridad de alguno de ellos, debía ser castigado severamente. Endureció su corazón para terminar la paliza.

CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS! CHASS!

Con estos últimos cintazos, John dejó el cinturón a un lado y se quedó de pie, mirando como los muchachos continuaban sollozando.

Finalmente, se acercó a Dean y lo ayudó a incorporarse, el muchacho no se había dado cuenta que la tunda había terminado. Permitió que Dean se apoyara en su hombro y continuara llorando.

"Ssshhh, cielo, ya está bien" murmuró, tratando de consolarlo y recordando todas las veces que en su anterior vida no había llamado a su hijo por nombres cariñosos "ya pasó. Sólo recuerda la lección"

"S-si pa-papá. L-Lo si-siento mu-mucho" Dean suspiró y se separó del abrazo para comenzar a levantar sus pantalones.

Luego fue el turno de Sam. "Ya está ok, Sammy" dijo levantando y abrazando a su bebé "ssshh bebito, ya está. Estás con papá…" Entendió que recién estaba impactando en Sam el peligro que había corrido.

"yo-yo también l-lo si-siento" dijo el muchacho entre sollozos "yo-yo-yo casi dije que-que siiii" y con esto una nueva andanada de llanto.

John apretó su abrazo y vio como el rostro de Dean comenzaba a mostrar señales de culpabilidad. Desprendió uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de Sam y atrajo a Dean hacia él, para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

"ssshhh, ya está chicos, ya pasó y no sucedió nada grave. No pensemos en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Pero quiero la promesa de ambos que no se descuidarán de esta forma de nuevo"

"Lo pro-prometo" dijeron ambos al unísono y con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

"Muy bien. Ahora arriba a descansar! Cuando bajen hablaremos sobre los nuevos descubrimientos"

Ambos muchachos asintieron. El cansancio pudo más que la curiosidad y por supuesto que confiaban con todo su corazón en su padre. Si fuera más importante, John no los mandaría a dormir primero.


End file.
